Spirit Summoning Magic
Note: This article is a disambiguation page to help sort out the various types of Spirit Magic that's going to be created. Thus, any part of the article can be edited freely if the user feels up to it. Spirit Summoning Magic (霊召喚魔法, Rei Shōkan Mahō) is one of the primitive forms of magic, in which all other spirit-related magics derived from; it was founded during the age where mankind was learning to commune with the surroundings and learning new ways to utilize the magical power granted to them from above. This makes it one of the first ever magics known to the human race, one commonly used albeit in different forms; users of this magics are often dubbed as Shamans ( , Shāman; lit. "Spiritualist Mediums"). Due to there being variants of this magic, it's primarily considered to be a Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and a fighting style — using spirits themselves as means of combat; when analyzed thoroughly, it's also one of the few magics that's considered to be a Subspecies Magic — obviously deriving from Summoning Magic, known to summon things of various shapes and sizes. Typically, it's also considered to be an Ancient Spell because of its age, in lieu of not being a form of Lost Magic. Overview For time memorable, Spirits have existed in various forms and existed in various worlds and planes; they're considered to be one of the natural forces that compose the universe, and often treated as Gods because of such a role. As they're also manifestations of various aspects relating to existence itself, there are various types of Spirits as there are human beings. This makes them one of the wider variety of beings, possibly surpassing the Gods they've been often compared to by a considerable margin; typically, Spirits are born with various types of powers, which vary on certain scale — depending on what they embody; thus, certain types of spirits may be stronger or weaker than others. It's often said that spirits can evolve over time or by combining themselves with others — creating a new type in the process in exchange for giving up their individuality. The latter rarely happens only occuring under rare conditions. As Humans are one of the few species that's spiritually-aware, they often try to commune with spirits for various purposes; it's unknown how such methods are accomplished, but its hinted that the spirits contact the humans, and not the other way around. They form of contract with them, both parties agreeing to the other's terms. This is something that's existed for many years and served as the basis of all derived Spirit Summoning Magic. Though the methods of summoning vary with each type, they basically call forth the spirits belonging to that category — either as a singularity or in a cluster. The user is able to command such spirits to do their bidding, in exchange for fulfilling the spirits' desires soon after; as the nature of the spirits are depending on what they represent, certain types of spirits may be more dangerous than others. It's said that because spirits are immortal beings, when they're defeated, they're sent back to their plane of existence — only to be invoked when the cooldown time is up, which varies depending on the magic used. It's never truly stated, but its said that all types of Spirit Summoning Magic are equal in power, having no true superior. List of Known Summoning Methods Aquarius.jpg|Celestial Spirit Magic|link=Celestial Spirit Magic ElemenianSpiritMagicPer.jpg|Elemenian Spirit Magic|link=Elemenian Spirit Magic LemegetonSpiritMagicPer.jpg|Lemegeton Spirit Magic|link=Lemegeton Spirit Magic Ceremonial Manifestation Magic.png|Ceremonial Manifestation Magic|link=Ceremonial Manifestation Magic Zplangatekey.jpg|Planetary Celestial Gate Keys|link=Planetary Celestial Gate Keys Ethereal Body Subjugation Magic.jpg|Ethereal Body Subordination Magic|link=Ethereal Body Subordination Magic Praesepe Magic.jpg|Praesepe Magic|link=Praesepe Magic Necromancer.jpg|Necromancy|link=Necromancy Rea-Khalban Madraga - Spirit Summoning.jpg|Rea-Khalban Madraga|link=Rea-Khalban Madraga Familiar_Spirit_Magic.jpg|Familiar Spirit Magic|link=Familiar Spirit Magic SpiritSlayerPerPro.png|Spirit Slayer Magic|link=Spirit Slayer Magic Equinox Spirit Magic.png|Equinox Spirit Magic|link=Equinox Spirit Magic Planetary Spirits.jpg|Planetary Spirit Magic|link=Planetary Spirit Magic Kabbalah.jpg|Kabbalah|link=Kabbalah Rishinjusakon-Dan.png|Recall Magic Trivia *Like with the Subordination Magic, and technically — the Apocrypha Elesis articles respectively, this is meant to serve as a classification for all the various types of articles on this site related to a given subject; in this case, "spirit summoning". *The overall basis of this article was founded on the principles of Mikihiko Yoshida's magic from the anime/light novel series, Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Fighting Style Category:Summoning Magic Category:Olphion Completed Gallery